Bone/Story
Plot Child's Play Bone is seen briefly beside Midnight when Alari comes to visit Blue's pups. Bone states that he can't play, because Luna left the den to go hunting. Midnight calls Bone a chicken, and Bone protests, saying he wasn't. I Dare You He goes to explore the territory at last with Midnight and Alari. Midnight dares Bone to go touch the fence, but Bone says mother always told them to stay away from human items. Midnight rolls her eyes and calls Bone a chicken, offending Alari. Bone tells Alari to be careful as she leaves to go touch the fence. Those Lost When Lupis enters the den to speak with Fang, Bone taunts him about always being so jumpy. Bone laughs at how Lupis and Luna couldn't take down the cow themselves, continuing to taunt him. Omega Bone storms into the den, and Luna asks her brother how it is going. Bone narrows his eyes and comments how he couldn't talk to her, and Luna says that he was appointed to Beta, and asks how it was going for him. Bone sniffs and leave, apparently taking his comment to Alari very seriously and not being sad nor jumpy. Times Change Bone first appears in the episode when Lupis arrived outside of Fang's den, wanting to speak with him about the cow he and Luna spotted. Bone snarls at him, stating that he wasn't supposed to be back on territory for atleast four days, and calls him a pitiful creature. Lupis then explains to Fang about the cow, and Bone then again growls at Lupis, calling him weak and asking him if he's to weak for him and Luna to take it down. Fang then interrupts Bone, asking Lupis how the cow got out, and then the episode continues with a flashback of Fang's past. Leaving Home As he treks up Moon Cliff, he peers through the bushes and overhears Luna and Milly talking about Alari. Bone's eyes widen, and he has a flashback. During the flashback, he is waken by Alari. They go out into a clearing, and Bone exclaims how he's missed her terribly, and says it was so great Alari was back. Alari asks Bone to promise her something without meeting his gaze. She asks him to take care of Fang for her. Bone asks why, since Alari was staying she could take care of Fang. Alari admits she wasn't staying, and Bone begins to argue with her. After a moment Alari gets Bone to promise to take care of Fang, and runs off, stating that she couldn't stay after killing Flutter. Romance Is Boring Bone is seen at the start of the episode walking through the snow-covered forest with his head bowed. Alari is following him, and when Bone hears her he turns. Alari hides behind a log, but Bone stares at her, and Alari shyly comes out. They just look at each other, sharing a deep silence, in which Alari looks defeated and anxious. Finally Alari turns and leaves. Bone then sees that Lupis, Luna, and Milly are sleeping. He demands to know why, when there's a pack to be fed and defended. Luna gets up and asks why Bone was now treating her so badly. Bone softens and looks sheepishly at the ground, sad about his encounter with Alari. Luna is also upset, gently asking Bone what was wrong. She remarks he looks like he had just seen a ghost. Bone snaps at her, and Lupis says that they where just giving the "cow" a tour of the territory. Family First Bone is seen introducing Fang to Rune and Kia. When he yells at Rune for disrespecting Fang, Kia attacks him. Later on he is seen battered and falls to the ground. Kia leans over him to mock him. When Kia turns away to talk to Rune he makes one last attempt to attack her but she simply kicks him away. The Meeting Bone is seen talking to all the wolves that have gathered for the meeting. He calms down the impatient crowd that all their questions would be answered. Later he over hears Milly talking about the meeting and tells her the meeting was for full pack members only. After Luna embarrasses Fang at the meeting, Bone accompanies his alpha to punish her and stops Lupis from interfering with Fang's punishment. However, when Luna pleads for Bone to help her, Bone recalls how Luna had once called him her hero and how close they once were when they were pups. He pleads with Fang to let his sister go, explaining that he hadn't asked for any favors during his time as beta, and that this would be the first and last favor he ever asked for. Who's Your Daddy? Bone first makes appearance in the episode when Sharp confronts Fang about the meeting, Bone standing in the backround beside Sharp's Beta, Jet. Then, at the very end of the episode, he shouts out Fang's name, looking oddly suprised. References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages